Aventures à Earthland
by Io de Scylla
Summary: Suite à leur mort lors d'une guerre entre pays, Aladdin, Ali Baba et bien d'autres Djennes sont ressuscités. Sauf que Hugo s'est juste un peu trompé lorsque qu'il les a ramené à la vie. Nos héros ne sont plus dans leur monde mais dans un autre ! Ils vont devoir, avec l'aide des locaux bien sûr, trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez eux, car on a juste un peu besoin d'eux chez eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse que vous vous arrêtiez sur cette fic. Il s'agit d'un crossover Magi/Fairy Tail. Malheureusement, je suis triste devant le peu de crossovers entre ces deux mangas (en français du moins) que j'aime particulièrement. Je me lance donc dans l'écriture d'un crossover ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! ^^ Oh et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'écriture ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Magi appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka-sama et Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima-sama (et je les remercie d'avoir créé ces deux manga !)**

* * *

La guerre se poursuivait sans relâche. Une guerre qui aurait pu être évité. Aladdin se battait, lui qui avait horreur de la guerre. Il avait tout fait pour essayer de l'éviter, mais, cela n'avait servi à rien ! L'Empire Kou, Rhem et Sindoria. Trois grandes nations puissantes, qui étaient en guerre pour des raisons complétement idiotes. Aladdin avait essayé de les convaincre que Al-Thamen était le véritable ennemi, et non les autres nations. Mais aucun n'avait voulu l'écouter. Il se retrouvait maintenant dans une guerre idiote, qui avait entraîné ses amis dans la lutte. Certain était mort. Depuis un moment déjà, Kougyoku et Kouha gisaient au sol, tués par les coups de Mû. Hakuei aussi était tombé, ainsi que Spartos. Kouen luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre Sindbad, mais, celui-ci réussi à lui porter un coup fatal. L'Empire Kou était en difficulté : la majorité de leurs généraux étaient morts. Aladdin chercha Ali Baba dans le désastre de la bataille. Il le vit : il était en train d'affronter Hakuryuu. Le prince de Kou se battait avec une telle rage que Aladdin en fut surpris : où était passé l'ami avec lequel ils avaient exploré un labyrinthe ? Il était bel et bien mort... D'un coup, Hakuryuu fondit sur Ali Baba et l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula au sol, mais, il eut le temps d'asséner un coup au prince de Kou. Hakuryuu fut d'abord surpris, puis il s'écroula. Aladdin eut envie de crier. Il n'eut pas le temps de le rejoindre, un coup de lance le transperçant. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il toucha son ventre et vit sa main maculée de son sang. Il tomba. Il ne sentait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien et, tout d'un coup, ce fut le noir complet autour de lui.

* * *

Aladdin flottait. Il ne sentait rien. "Alors c'est cela être mort" fut la seule pensée qu'il réussit à matérialiser. Il entendit juste un murmure, mais, il reconnut le propriétaire de la voix :

"Hugo..."

Le djinn bleu sourit. Il dit avec sa voix bienveillante :

"Le temps de votre mort n'est pas encore venu, mes amis. Le monde a encore besoin de vous. Vous devez continuer à vous battre, pour l'humanité. Allez-y. Ressuscitez et allez sauver votre monde. Sésame, ouvre-toi !"

Aladdin fut baigné de lumière, puis ce fut de nouveau l'obscurité.

* * *

Il ouvrit un œil, puis le second. Un ciel bleu sans aucun nuage s'étendait au-dessus de lui. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Il se releva tant bien que mal, et s'adossa à un arbre. Aladdin observa les alentours : il ne savait absolument pas où il se trouvait. Le paysage ne lui disait rien et il n'était plus sur le champ de bataille. Tout d'un coup, il vit Ali Baba couché au sol. Il se précipita vers son ami. Il le secoua gentiment pour le réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Puis, il vit Aladin.

"Aladdin ?

\- Comment vas-tu, Ali Baba ?

\- Assez bien, je crois." Il regarda autour de lui.

"Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je me souviens juste que nous sommes mort.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens." Il toucha l'endroit où devait se trouver sa blessure.

"Comment se fait-il que nous soyons toujours vivant ?

\- Hugo nous a ramené. Je l'ai entendu dire que le monde avait encore besoin de nous..."

Ali Baba se redressa brusquement. Aladdin fut surpris.

"Qui a-t-il ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas seul. Regarde."

Aladdin se retourna. Hakuei gisait au sol. Il se rua vers elle, mais Ali Baba le retint.

"Ali Baba, laisse-moi aller la voir !

\- C'est une princesse de l'Empire Kou. Elle peut être dangereuse !

\- Et alors ? Kougyoku aussi est une princesse de l'Empire Kou et pourtant tu es bien ami avec elle non ?!" Ali Baba le lâcha.

"C'est vrai, tu as raison. Tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors dans ce cas, allons la voir."

Aladdin se précipita vers elle. Elle était juste inconsciente. Aladdin soupira de soulagement : elle aussi avait été ressuscité. Mais où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Aladin se raidit. Il avait sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps d'avertir Ali Baba :

"Attention, Ali Baba !"

Ce dernier se retourna et para de justesse le coup de lance d'Hakuryuu.

"Ne vous approchez pas de ma sœur !

\- Arrête ! On ne lui veut aucun mal !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

\- Ta sœur m'a sauvé la vie une fois ! Je lui suis redevable !

\- Nous sommes quand même dans des camps ennemis !

\- Non, l'Empire Kou n'est pas notre ennemi. C'est Al-Thamen le véritable ennemi !

\- Notre mère en est le leader. Ce qui fais de nous vos ennemis !

\- Hakuryuu arrête !"

Ils se retournèrent. Kougyoku venait de sortir des fourrés, suivi de Kouha et Kouen. Aladdin frémit. Alors eux aussi avaient été ramené par Hugo. Kougyoku s'interposa entre Hakuryuu et Ali Baba :

"Je t'interdis de menacer mon précieux ami ! Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle guerre inutile !

\- Surtout que nous avons des problèmes plus important à régler pour l'instant." ajouta Aladin.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

"Qui a-t-il de si urgent, Magi ? demanda Kouen

\- Et bien, depuis que j'ai repris connaissance, je n'ai vu aucun rokhs..."

Ils parurent tous surpris. C'est à ce moment qu'Hakuei repris connaissance. Kouha et Hakuryuu l'aidèrent à se relever. Elle demanda :

"Où sommes-nous ?

\- C'est justement la question que nous nous posons. lui répondit Kougyoku.

\- Il ne peut pas ne pas y avoir de rokhs ! Tu es vraiment sûr de toi Aladdin ?

\- Oui, Ali Baba. Je n'en ai pas vu un seul.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Qu'en penses-tu En ?

\- Les rokhs font partis intégrantes de notre monde. Si le Magi n'en a pas vu alors...

\- Nous ne sommes pas dans notre monde. conclut Aladdin

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il existerait un autre monde que le notre ? demanda Hakuryuu

\- C'est fort possible. Avant notre monde existait Alma-Thoran. Un monde parallèle pourrait alors exister. explique Aladdin.

\- Mais comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Lors de notre résurrection, Hugo nous aurait envoyé ici et non dans notre monde. C'est la seul explication possible..."

Hakuei se retourna :

"Taisez-vous ! Quelqu'un approche."

Ils se mirent en cercle et dégainèrent leurs armes. Ils parvinrent à discerner des voix :

"Tu es sûr d'être sur le bon chemin, Natsu ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu doute de mes compétences à retrouver le chemin pour retourner à la guilde, Lucy ?

\- Moi je doute sur tes compétences en général.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé Grey ! Tu me cherches ?

\- Pourquoi, tu t'es perdu ?

\- Je vais te cramer !

\- Arrêtez-vous deux !

\- D'accord Erza !

\- Ta capacité à les calmer n'impressionnera toujours Erza !

\- Merci Wendy."

Le groupe se retrouva dans la clairière. Il se stoppa net. Ils s'observèrent mutuellement. Tous semblait intrigué les uns par les autres. Aladdin observa attentivement les nouveaux arrivants. IL y avait deux jeunes hommes et deux jeunes femmes, ainsi qu'une fille qui devaient avoir à peu près son âge. L'un des hommes avait les cheveux roses et un étrange symbole sur l'épaule. L'autre était, assez étrangement, torse nu et possédait également ce symbole étrange. Quant aux femmes, l'une était blonde et l'autre avaient les cheveux rouge. Cette dernière portait une armure. La jeune fille, elle avait des cheveux bleu-violet attachés en couettes. Son symbole était également sur son épaule. Mais, ce qui surpris le plus Aladdin c'était les deux chats qui voletaient au-dessus d'eux. Tout d'un coup, Kouen brisa le silence :

"Qui êtes-vous et où sommes-nous ?"

Les autres parurent surpris par cette question. C'est la femme en armure qui répondit :

"Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail...

\- Et où sommes-nous ?"

Aladdin soupira. La patience n'était certainement pas une des grandes qualités de Kouen. Du moins, quand il voulait qu'on lui réponde, c'était dans l'immédiat.

"Vous êtes dans le royaume de Fiore, à Earthland."

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Un chapitre de bouclé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain ! ^^**

 **Ah oui, au fait, mes rythmes de parution sont très irréguliers... Je ne sais donc pas quand la suite sera postée. Désolée pour la gêne occasionnée ! Au fait, comme genre j'ai mis humour parce qu'il y en aura sûrement un peu, mais c'est l'aventure qui va prédominer !  
**

 **A une prochaine ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! ^^ Voila un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail appartinent à Hiro Mashima-sama et Magi à Shinobu Ohtaka-sama !**

* * *

Lucy était perplexe. Elle essayait de se remémorer tous les éléments pour être sûre de bien tout comprendre. Avec Natsu, Grey, Erza et Wendy, elle rentrait de mission. Natsu les guidait jusqu'à la guilde. Grey et lui se disputait, rien d'inhabituel en somme, et Erza les réprimandait, de nouveau rien d'inhabituel. Mais tout d'un coup, ils sont tombés sur un groupe de personne, portant des habits assez étrange. Et de surcroit, ils se faisaient agresser par un type qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui leur demandait où ils-étaient ! De quoi un peu surprendre ! Lucy soupira : "Mais comment Erza pouvait garder son calme avec tout ça ? L'habitude sans doute." Lucy observa de nouveau attentivement les étranges personnages qui se dressaient devant eux : ils étaient étranges, certes, mais semblaient en même temps assez banal. Le petit garçon devait avoir l'âge de Wendy, et le blond et le brun devaient avoir son âge, ainsi que le jeune fille au cheveux rose et le jeune homme au cheveux rose également (ils devaient être frère et sœur) . Par contre, Les deux derniers étaient sûrement plus âgés. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de discuter entre eux, comme si il n'y avait personne devant eux.

"Earthland... Je ne connais pas cette endroit... déclara le blond.

\- Justement, nous ne sommes donc pas dans notre monde ! continua le brun.

\- Ce qui validerait les dires du Magi." enchaîna le grand roux.

Lucy n'en pouvait plus de les entendre parler comme si elle et ses amis n'étaient pas la. Elle essayait de retenir sa colère, mais bientôt, elle explosa :

"Dis, ça vous gêne pas de faire comme si on existait pas ?!"

Ils se turent. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle. D'un coup, elle regretta d'être intervenue et essaya de trouver autre chose à dire. Heureusement, Erza l'a sortie de ce mauvais pas :

"Elle dit vrai. Vous nous avez demandé qui nous étions, puis vous nous avez ignorez. Ce n'est pas très poli. dites-nous plutôt qui vous êtes, puis nous donnerons plus de précisions si vous le souhaitez."

Ils regardèrent entre eux, et le plus jeune commença :

"Nous nous excusons pour notre manque de politesse. Je m'appelle Aladdin et voici Ali Baba. dit-il en montrant le blond du groupe. Ce dernier hocha la tête en guise de salutation. Le plus âgé ajouta :

"Je suis Kouen Ren, premier prince de l'Empire Kou et voici mon frère Kouha Ren, troisième prince et ma sœur Kougyoku Ren, huitième princesse de l'Empire." Les sus nommés s'inclinèrent.

"Je suis Hakuryuu Ren, quatrième prince de l'Empire Kou.

\- Et moi Hakuei Ren, première princesse de l'Empire Kou."

Le dit Aladdin pouffa.

"Vous ne pensez pas que vos prénom aurait suffit pour vous présenter !

\- Nous faisons partis de la famille royale. répondit Kouen. Nous devons nous présenter comme tel."

Lucy n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Mais bon, elle ne les connaissait pas plus que ça et ne comptait pas les juger. Néanmoins, elle était plutôt fière d'elle car son intuition était juste : les deux rose étaient bien frère et sœur (même si elle ne s'était pas douté que le roux était également leur frère). Mais, maintenant c'était à eux de se présenter. Elle observa ses coéquipiers, mais aucun ne semblait vouloir commencer. Alors, elle se lança :

"Je m'appelle Lucy. Le gars aux cheveux rose s'appelle Natsu, le brun exhibitionniste Grey, la jeune femme Erza et la jeune fille Wendy. Oh, et le chat bleu s'appelle Happy et le blanc Charuru.

\- Je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste ! lâcha Grey

\- Bien sûr que si tu en ai un ! répliqua Natsu.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Natsu !

\- Alors où est ta chemise ?

\- Ah, mais elle est pas sur moi ! Où est-ce qu'elle est passé ?

\- Tu es vraiment un crétin !

\- Arrêtez vous deux !

\- D'accord Erza !" lancèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Lucy eut honte. Elle soupira et dit :

"Ne faites surtout pas attention à eux. Ils se disputent tout le temps ! Sinon, vous disiez que vous n'étiez pas dans votre monde...

\- C'est exact. répondit Aladdin. Nous ne faisons pas partis de ce monde...

\- C'est tout de même assez incroyable, Magi. Comment ton ami a-t-il pu se tromper à ce point en nous ramenant à la vie ? le coupa Kouen.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Mais cela m'étonne qu'Hugo se soit trompé. Il doit y avoir une raison à notre venu ici !"

Alors là, Lucy ne comprenait vraiment rien. Elle les interrompit :

"Calmez-vous ! Chacun son tour !

\- Oui, elle a raison. ajouta Erza. Tout d'abord, pourquoi t'appelle-t-il Magi ?

\- C'est parce que je suis un Magi. J'élis les rois et utilise la magie des rokhs. expliqua Aladdin.

\- D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que les rokhs ?"

Aladdin sourit.

"Une de mes vieilles amies m'a dit un jour qu'il s'agit de l'âme des défunts qui veillent sur nous après leur mort. C'est aussi une force que chacun de nous possède. Comme je suis un Magi, je peux utiliser les rokhs présent tout autour de nous, en plus de mes propres rokhs. De plus, seuls les êtres capable d'utiliser leur rokhs pour créer des sorts on la capacité à pouvoir voir les rokhs.

\- D'accord, mais, je suis une magicienne et pourtant, je ne suis pas capable de voir ces rokhs. Comment l'expliques-tu ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de rokhs. Depuis que j'ai repris connaissance, je n'en ai vu aucun !

\- C'est assez dur à avaler...

\- S'il-te-plaît Erza, tu ne veux pas les croire ? intervint Lucy.

\- Et pourquoi faudrait-il les croire ?

\- Parce que ce gamin doit avoir l'âge de Wendy, si pas moins. Je ne pense pas quand enfant comme lui nous mentirait !

\- S'il-vous-plaît, Madame Erza, croyez-nous !" supplia Aladdin.

Erza réfléchit. C'est vrai que leur histoire était dur à avaler, et Lucy ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les avait défendu, mais au fond elle, elle sentait qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance et qu'il fallait les aider !

"C'est d'accord, je vous crois." dit Erza.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Lucy fut soulagé : si Erza était de leur côté, alors les autres n'oseraient pas protester. Mais, une question lui vint en tête :

"Mais... De quel monde venez-vous ? D'Edolas ?

\- Notre monde n'a pas vraiment de nom. répondit Hakuei.

\- Oui. confirma Kougyoku. Mais, qu'est-ce que Edolas ?

\- Un monde parallèle au nôtre. lui répondit Grey.

\- D'accord mais, sans vouloir vous vexer, nous voudrions vraiment rentrer chez nous ! intervint Ali Baba.

\- Oui, c'est très urgent ! confirma Hakuryuu

\- Pourquoi est-ce si urgent ? demanda Charuru.

\- Notre monde est en guerre. répondit Aladdin. Je n'aime pas la guerre, mais nous devons nous battre pour le salut de notre monde !

\- Oui, nous, en tant que prince nous nous devons d'aider nos généraux ! ajouta Kouha.

\- Comment ça "pour le salut de votre monde" ? demanda Natsu.

\- C'est très compliqué à expliquer. Et très long aussi. répondit Aladdin.

\- Je comprends. dis Erza. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vous, du moins, nous ne savons pas comment faire. Nous allons vous emmener au siège de notre guilde. Le Maître pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous.

\- Merci beaucoup Madame Erza ! dis joyeusement Aladdin.

\- Et elle est loin votre guilde ? souhaita savoir Kouen.

\- D'après Natsu, elle n'est plus très loin. affirma Lucy.

\- Donc elle est sûrement encore très loin. ajouta Grey.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé Grey !

\- Tu me cherches le four ambulant !

\- Vous allez vous calmer !

\- D'accord Erza !" s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Aladdin pouffa.

"Vous êtes drôles ! On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec vous !"

Lucy sourit. Ce gamin avait quelque chose de bien singulier en lui. On pouvait lui faire confiance, et malgré les lourdes responsabilités qu'il avait l'air de porter sur ses épaules, il restait joyeux et insouciant. Elle s'écria :

"Allez, on rentre à la guilde !"

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la guilde .

* * *

 **Et de deux ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! ^^ Oh et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez des couples inter-manga !**

 **Et je remercie coronadomontes, yukixvongola et ChibiLorelei pour leur review ! ^^**

 **A une prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir publié avant, mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels et de mini déprime (mais je vais mieux maintenant ! ^^). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Magi appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka-sama et Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima-sama (même si ce chapitre ne présente aucun de ses personnages...)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Koumei observa le désastre : tout n'était que désolation. Le sol était recouvert de cadavres et de sang. Kou avait perdu la guerre, la majorité de leurs généraux étaient décédés. Même la famille royale. Koumei était seul : toute sa famille était partie. Ses frères, sa sœur, ses cousins, tous étaient morts. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Il avait envie de s'effondrer et de pleurer. Mais il devait tenir. Tout l'Empire comptait sur lui. Maintenant que la guerre était fini, il fallait négocier les accords de paix et les tributs que Kou devait verser suite à sa défaite. C'était à lui que cette tâche incombait. Il chercha tout de même les corps de ses frères et sœurs pour pouvoir organiser des funérailles digne de ce nom, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment des corps pouvaient-ils disparaître ? Tout d'un coup, il vit une silhouette près de cadavres. Elle était fine et assez petite. Des cheveux flamboyants flottaient sur sa tête. Koumei crut la reconnaître. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'interpella :

"Eh toi !"

La silhouette se retourna.

"Tu es l'amie du prince de Balbad, c'est ça ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Comment t'appelles-tu déjà ?

\- Morgiana.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Mes amis. Ils ont disparu. Ils sont sûrement morts, alors je cherche leur corps, mais je ne les trouve pas.

\- Alors toi aussi tu as perdu des êtres chers...

\- Pourquoi, vous aussi ?"

Il acquiesça tristement.

"J'ai perdu toute ma famille. Mon djinn n'étant pas fait pour le combat, je faisais parti de l'arrière garde, mais mes frères et sœurs dirigeaient chacun un bataillon. Ils étaient tous devant, et tous sont morts.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Tu n'es pas responsable et tu as toi aussi subit de lourdes pertes.

\- Et vous cherchez aussi leur corps ?

\- Oui, mais ils sont introuvable. Je ne sais pas comment des corps peuvent disparaître ainsi ! A moins que ce ne soit Sindbad qui ne les ai emporté..."

Une voix les interrompit :

"Il y a peut-être une explication."

Koumei et Morgiana se retournèrent. Ils s'agissait de Titus. Le jeune Magi de l'Empire Rehm se tenait devant eux. Lui aussi semblait triste. Mais, Koumei était intrigué par sa révélation.

"Que voulez-vous dire, messire Titus ?

\- Il y a peut-être une explication à la disparition des corps de vos proches.

\- Titus a raison, il y a une explication."

Cette fois-ci, la voix venait d'en haut. Koumei leva la tête pour observer le nouveau venu. Il fut surpris : lui qui était toujours introuvable et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, que pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Morgiana s'écria :

"Yunan !"

Le Magi sourit. Il n'était pas attristé comme Titus et souriait encore de bon cœur, mais ses yeux étaient toujours remplis de la même mélancolie. Il descendit à terre. Koumei l'observa : Yunan portait toujours les mêmes habits et gardait toujours son bâton sur lui. Il était vraiment une énigme, et Koumei n'arrivait toujours pas à deviner ses réelles intentions et son but. Pendant qu'il l'observait, le Magi se retourna. Il lui sourit.

"Vous vous demandez ce que j'entends par "une explication", n'est ce pas messire Koumei ?"

Koumei fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Magi lui pose cette question. Il lui répondit tout de même :

"Effectivement. Votre réponse m'intrigue.

\- Expliquez nous, Yunan ! Est-ce que Aladdin et Ali Baba sont encore vivants ?" intervint Morgiana.

Le Magi perdit son sourire.

"Non, ils sont bels et bien morts, tout comme votre famille, messire Koumei. Ils sont tous morts. Mais ne soyez pas triste, car la mort n'est pas nécessairement une fin."

Il se tourna vers Titus.

"Tu devines de quoi je parle Titus ?"

Le jeune Magi hocha la tête.

"Oui. Si les corps sont introuvables c'est sûrement car ils ont été ramené.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, messire Titus ? questionna Koumei.

\- Je veux dire par là que vos amis ont du être ramené. On a sûrement estimé que leur rôle n'était pas encore achevé.

\- Titus a bien raisonné. Ils ont été ressuscité par Ugo, comme je le fus souvent et comme Titus le fus. Titus a été choisi par Shéhérazade pour lui succéder en tant que Magi. Quant à moi, il m'a déjà ramené à la vie lorsque je meurs de vieillesse. Tant que nos rôle dans ce monde ne sont pas achevé, il nous ramène car nous n'avons pas encore accompli notre tâche."

Koumei n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Ses frères et sœurs étaient donc encore en vie. Mais où se trouvait-il alors ? Il questionna Yunan à ce sujet :

"Si ils sont encore en vie, pourquoi ne se trouvent-ils pas ici, le lieu de leur mort ?

\- C'est bien là le problème. Lorsque Ugo nous ramène, nous ne savons jamais où nous nous trouverons. La plupart du temps, je reviens dans un endroit près d'un labyrinthe que j'ai créé. lui répondit le Magi.

\- Un détail est illogique, Yunan. Quand Dame Shéhérazade a demandé à ce que je sois le nouveau Magi de Rehm, on m'a renvoyé à Rehm. intervint Titus.

\- Il est vrai que Ugo fait tout de même en sorte à ce que nous revenions dans un lieu familier ou proche de notre lieu de décès.

\- Alors Aladdin et Ali Baba sont encore en vie..."

Yunan sourit.

"Oui, Morgiana. Même si, logiquement, ils sont bels et bien morts. On peut donc plutôt dire qu'ils sont de nouveau en vie et non "encore vivant" !

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Yunan.

\- Désolé !"

Il sourit de nouveau. Koumei se demanda comment pouvait-il toujours sourire, même sur un champ de bataille où s'étendait des cadavres à perte de vue. Mais, malgré l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Koumei était encore préoccupé : il fallait tout de même qu'il aille négocier avec Sindbad. Titus s'en aperçut :

"Un problème, messire Koumei ?

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? répliqua Yunan. En l'absence de votre frère aîné, l'Empire Kou est sous votre responsabilité."

Koumei sourit.

"Vous oubliez une chose, messire Yunan. Kouen n'était pas empereur. C'est Gyokuen qui dirige le pays. L'Empire n'est donc pas sous ma responsabilité directe.

\- Peut être mais Gyokuen est la dirigeante d'Al-Thamen. Lui laisser l'Empire n'est donc sûrement pas une bonne idée.

\- Je le sais bien. C'est pour cela que moi, Koumei Ren, deuxième prince de l'Empire Kou, reconnaît le règne de Gyokuen Ren comme une aberration et illégitime. J'annoncerai la nouvelle à tout l'Empire ainsi qu'à la conférence de négociation."

Yunan cessa de sourire.

"Êtes-vous bien sûr de ce que vous dites ?

\- Oui, je prends mes responsabilités. Il est de mon devoir de préserver mon pays le temps que ma famille revienne. Je prendrais donc soin de l'Empire jusqu'au retour de mes frères et sœurs pour que le pays qu'ils ont quitté soit encore le même."

Il s'inclina.

"Merci messire Yunan et Messire Titus. Je suis ravie de t'avoir revu Morgiana. Je dois maintenant partir pour aller négocier la paix"

Il s'en alla. Si ce que Yunan et Titus disaient était vrai, alors il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son pays. Et même si il fallait déclencher une nouvelle guerre, il défendrait son pays pour ses frères et sœurs et s'occuperait de Gyokuen personnellement. Même si cela devait lui couter la vie.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est vrai que l'histoire n'avance pas trop avec ce chapitre, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire pour expliquer ce qui se passait dans l'autre monde (et puis j'ai pu écrire un truc avec mon p'tit Yunan chéri ! ^^) ! ^^ J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publié avant un mois (vu que je viens de constater que je publie une fois par mois... -.-") mais comme c'est les vacances, je vais essayer de commencer à l'écrire pour le publier un peu plus tôt ! ^^ Encore merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Je remercie également coronadomontes, ChibiLorelei et yukixvongola pour leurs reviews ainsi que tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes !**

 **A une prochaine ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais voici enfin le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ^^ Oh et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe -.-"**

 **Disclaimer: Magi appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka-sama et Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima-sama !**

* * *

Le nouveau groupe se dirigea vers le siège de Fairy Tail. Natsu était devant et menait le groupe, tout en se disputant de temps à autre avec Grey. Ce dernier avait retrouvé son haut, par on ne sait quel moyen, et l'avait de nouveau perdu, de nouveau sans savoir comment. Lucy avait commencé à parler avec Kougyoku et Hakuei, de tout et de rien, tandis que Wendy observait de temps en temps,et discrètement Aladdin. Ali Baba, quant à lui, discutait avec Aladdin et Hakuryuu. Il glissait un regard de temps en temps vers leurs nouvelles connaissances. Il restait assez méfiant à leur sujet. Il n'hésita d'ailleurs pas à interroger son ami à leur sujet:

"Tu leur fais parfaitement confiance ?"

Le jeune Magi lui sourit.

"Oui, Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on peut leur faire confiance.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Tu ne semble pas convaincu, Ali Baba...

\- Disons que je reste méfiant. On les connaît à peine, et eux aussi. Alors, pourquoi nous aideraient-ils ?

\- Peut-être parce que nous ne leur semblons pas dangereux. Ou alors par pure charité.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. En tout cas, si tu leur fais confiance, alors je pense que tout ira bien."

Il sourit à son ami, qui le lui rendit. Soudain, Hakuryuu intervint:

"En tout cas j'espère vraiment qu'ils pourront nous aider.

\- Oui, moi aussi. Même si certain d'entre nous ne mérite sûrement pas d'être aidé..." lui répondit sèchement Ali Baba.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

"Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux. Je sais que vous m'en voulez tous, mais je sais aussi que je le mérite. Effectivement, je n'aurais pas du vous trahir et je le regrette. Mais ma famille est beaucoup trop lié à Al-Thamen, je ne peux fermer les yeux la dessus.

\- Et nous te comprenons, Hakuryuu. lui dit Aladdin. Il est vrai que ta famille est très liée à cette organisation, mais de la à t'allier à eux. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? Al-Thamen est responsable de la destruction d'Alma Torran, et cherche à détruire le nôtre. Tu ne dois pas les soutenir !

\- Merci Aladdin, mais je sais très bien ce que je fais et je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis et de tes conseils pour choisir ma voie. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux que nous laissions nos différents de côté pour l'instant. Chez nous nous sommes peut-être ennemis, mais ici nous avons le même objectif: rentrez.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Nous devons nous aider mutuellement."

Ali Baba était plutôt sceptique à cette idée.

"Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu ne nous trahiras pas ? questionna-t-il le prince de Kou.

\- Rien. Mais, j'espérais quand souvenir de notre amitié vous me feriez confiance.

\- C'est assez difficile d'avoir confiance en une personne qui n'a pas hésité à vous tuer.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ali Baba sur ce point. ajouta Aladdin. Mais nous devons tout de même nous entraider. Je propose que nous jurions de ne pas nous trahir jusqu'à notre retour. Êtes-vous d'accord avec moi."

Il y eu un moment de silence. Les deux prince semblaient méfiants vis-à-vis de l'autre. Finalement, c'est Ali Baba qui brisa le silence:

"Très bien. Je promets de ne pas trahir notre groupe et de tout faire pour que nous rentrions tous chez.

\- Je le promets aussi. ajouta Aladdin. Il ne reste plus que toi Hakuryuu.

\- Entendu. Je promets également de ne pas vous trahir et de veiller à ce que nous rentrions tous dans notre monde. jura le brun.

\- Et bien comme ça tout est réglé !" dit en souriant Aladdin.

Soudain Aladdin heurta Erza. Celle-ci venait juste de s'arrêter, tout comme le reste du groupe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe..." commença Ali Baba.

Un énorme bâtiment se dressait devant eux : il était gigantesque Et très bien décoré. Deux fées trônaient en haut de l'édifice et encadraient un nom. Ali Baba lut "Fairy Tail". Ce nom lui disait quelque chose...

"Voilà notre guilde ! leur annonça Lucy.

\- Vous avez vu, j'avais raison. On était sur le bon chemin. Alors Grey ? dit Natsu.

\- J'admets que tu avais raison sur ce coup là. avoua le concerné. Mais il n'empêche que tu es toujours un four ambulant !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le "four ambulant" ?

\- Ne recommencez pas tous les deux !

\- D'accord Erza ! entonnèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Elle a raison. Au lieu de vous disputez vous devriez vous occuper de nos invités ! les sermonna Lucy. Vous êtes irrécupérables !

\- désolé Lucy... répondit Happy tout triste.

\- Je ne te parlais pas à toi. Tu n'as rien fais à ce que je sache !"

Pendant que leur nouveaux compagnons se disputaient, Ali Baba scruta de nouveau le bâtiment. C'était donc à sa que ressemblait une guilde... Wendy se rapprocha petit à petit de lui et d'Aladdin.

"Je pense qu'il en ont pour un moment à se disputer. Vous devriez entrer." les invita la jeune fille.

Ali Baba acquiesça. Il ne connaissait pas bien ces gens, mais leur discussion allait sûrement durer un moment. De ce qu'il avait compris, Natsu se chamaillait avec Grey et Lucy s'énervait à propos d'histoires de séductions ratés. Il répondit à Wendy :

"Je veux bien rentrer. C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air d'en avoir pour un moment.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ali Baba !" ajouta Aladdin.

Alors Wendy les accompagna à l'intérieur. Elle fit également rentrer Kouen, Kougyoku, Kouha et Hakuei. Grey la vit faire et répliqua :

"Tu pourrais nous attendre tout de même !

\- Comme vous préférez vous disputez au lieu de vous occupez de nos invités, il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge d'eux. Alors ne blâme pas Wendy !" lui répondit Charuru à la place de sa maîtresse.

Le brun grogna, mais ne rajouta rien. Erza fit signe au reste du groupe, et tout le monde pénétra dans la guilde. L'intérieur était aussi incroyable que l'extérieur. Ali Baba fut assez impressionné. L'endroit était très bien aménagé, et se composait de plusieurs tables ainsi que d'un comptoir. Il y avait également un étage, mais d'où il était, il ne voyais pas trop à quoi il, ressemblait. Mais, ce qu'il le frappa encore plus, c'était le chaos qu'il y régnait. Un brouhaha inimaginable régnait dans cette pièce : des hommes étaient en train de boire à une table, tandis qu'une jeune femme tenait un tonneau entre ses bras. La seule personne qui semblait être censé se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Ali Baba jeta un œil en direction de Kouen, Kougyoku et Kouha. Le plus âgé affichait une mine de mépris et le plus jeune tirait la langue de dégoût. Quant à la jeune fille, elle avait pris peur et c'était réfugiée derrière son frère aîné. Ali Baba comprenait plutôt bien leur réaction, et se tourna cette fois-ci du côté d'Hakuei et Hakuryuu. La jeune femme avait un sourire embarrassé et son frère semblait très surpris. Erza intervint et leur dit :

"Bienvenue chez nous ! C'est notre maison !

\- Une maison ? répliqua Kouen. Vous appelez ça une maison ?

\- Oui. lui répondit Lucy.

\- Il y a un peu trop de bruit à mon goût... ajouta Hakuei.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont très bruyant. lui confirma Charuru.

\- On a eu un peu de mal à s'y habitué... affirma Wendy.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous vous y ferez. leur assura Erza.

\- De toute façon nous ne comptons pas rester longtemps. répondit Hakuryuu.

\- Oui, nous devrions vous conduire au Maître..." commença Grey.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une jeune femme lui sauta dessus en criant :

"Grey-sama !"

Elle le fit chuter et le sera dans ses bras. Ali Baba constata qu'elle était sur le point de l'étouffer. Le brun se releva tant bien que mal, et la décolla de lui.

"Je vous présente Juvia. leur annonça Lucy. Essayez de ne pas trop approcher Grey en sa présence ou elle sera très jalouse et vous risquez de le regretter.

\- Ils sont fiancés ? demanda Kougyoku qui c'était encore plus cachée derrière son frère à l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

\- Et bien... commença Lucy.

\- Disons que Juvia aime Grey mais que lui non. fini Erza.

\- C'est triste pour elle..." dit Kougyoku qui commençait à se détendre et à sortir de l'ombre de son frère.

Ali Baba acquiesça. Il savait très bien que la jeune princesse connaissait ce genre de tourmentes sentimentales. Il observa la nouvelle arrivante : elle avait les cheveux bleus et bouclés et portait un drôle de chapeau. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Natsu qui criait :

"Et Gadjeel vient te battre !

\- Arrête un peu Natsu on a des invités je te signale !" cria Lucy.

D'un coup, tous les regards se trouvèrent braqués sur eux. Ali Baba fut u peu gêné : il n'aimait pas trop qu'on le dévisage. Une voix leur dit :

"Tiens, vous êtes déjà rentrez !"

C'était la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir qui venait de parler. Elle avait les cheveux blancs et longs et leur souriait gentiment. Ali Baba rougit devant tant de gentillesse.

"Et vous avez ramenez du monde à ce que je vois. continua-t-elle. De quelle guilde viennent-ils ?

\- Ils ne viennent pas d'une guilde, mais c'est une très longue histoire. Nous devons voir le Maître. Où est-il ? lui répondit Erza.

\- Il est à l'étage.

\- Merci." dit Erza.

Puis, elle s'adressa au reste du groupe :

"Venez, nous allons vous conduire au Maître."

Le groupe traversa la guilde sous le regards des membres et montèrent à l'étage.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et à une prochaine (et je m'excuse d'avance de l'attente -.-") !**

 **Et je remercie coronadomontes pour sa review ! ^^ Et encore merci à tous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous ai manqué (j'espère que non ! ^^) ? Voici le chapitre 5 (je le publie en avance ! Victoire !) ! Comme je suis désormais en vacances (pitié, pas taper !), je devrais publier plus fréquemment (je vais tout donner !). J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! ^^ Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Magi appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka-sama et Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

Tout le groupe était réuni devant le Maître. Wendy jeta un coup d'œil à Aladdin. Le garçon semblait assez impressionné par Makarof, mais il était aussi intrigué. Erza venait d'expliquer au maître toute l'histoire. Il paraissait assez perplexe. Erza le comprenait. Elle même avait été surprise à l'annonce de l'histoire de leurs compagnons. Mais elle avait fini par les croire, grâce à Lucy et à une sorte de voix intérieure qui lui disait de leur faire confiance. Le maître décida enfin de parler :

"Qui est votre chef ? demanda-t-il au nouveau groupe.

\- Nous n'avons pas de chef. Nous sommes tous sur un même pied d'égalité." répondit Aladdin.

On entendit Kouen grogner, mais il n'ajouta rien. Le maître continua :

"Et vous êtes des mages ?

\- Non. répondit Hakuei. Seul Aladdin peut être qualifié de mage.

\- Et encore. ajouta Kouha. Il ne devrait même pas porter ce nom.

\- Oui, il est bien plus puissant qu'un mage." termina Hakuryuu.

Makarof haussa un sourcil. Aladdin était plutôt gêné. Il commença :

"Je pense que vous exagérez... Je ne suis pas si puissant que ça...

\- Tu es tout de même un Magi. le coupa Ali Baba.

\- Oui, mais les rokhs sont inexistants dans ce monde. je ne suis donc qu'un mage comme les autres.

\- Là n'est pas le problème. avança Makarof. Vous souhaitez rentrer chez vous, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, lui répondit Kouen. On a besoin de nous là-bas.

\- Vous pouvez nous aider ? demanda Kougyoku.

\- Malheureusement, je ne pense pas. Jusqu'à votre arrivée, j'ignorais complétement l'existence d'un autre monde. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien pour vous."

Ils furent tous débités. Alors il n'y avait aucun espoir de retour ! Le maître ajouta :

"Néanmoins, je vais chercher auprès des autres grands mages ainsi que dans certains vieux livres. Peut être que j'arriverais à trouver une solution. En attendant, vous pouvez rester à la guilde. Nous allons vous donner des chambres et vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez."

Erza observa les réactions d'Aladdin. Le jeune garçon essayait de se montrer joyeux, mais on voyait très bien qu'il était déçu. Il remercia quand même le maître pour son offre. Ce dernier s'adressa à Erza :

"Et bien dans ce cas, Erza, montre-leur leurs chambres.

\- D'accord Maître."

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivie du groupe. Elle les emmena dans une aile annexe. Elle s'arrêta dans un couloir et lança :

"Nous y sommes. Malheureusement, il n'y a que quatre chambres de libres. Il va falloir les partager."

Il y eut quelques grognements parmi la famille impériale. Aladdin répondit :

"D'accord, mais je pense que cela va être dur de partager...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Lucy.

\- Vous ne dormez pas ensemble d'habitude ? les questionna Natsu.

\- Non. Nous faisons partis de la famille royale. répondit Hakuei. Nous avons toujours eu notre propre chambre.

\- Néanmoins, il va falloir partager. affirma Erza. Une personne sera seul, mais les autres seront par deux.

\- Nous allons partager une chambre, Aladdin et moi. assura Ali Baba. Ça ne te gêne pas ?"

Le jeune Magi lui sourit.

"Non pas du tout ! Ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps !

\- Moi je propose que En soit seul. lança Kouha.

\- Et pourquoi lui ? lâcha Hakuryuu.

\- Parce qu'il est le premier prince et l'héritier du trône ! cria presque le jeune prince rose.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui." continua Kougyoku.

Finalement, il fut décidé que Kougyoku et Hakuei se partageraient une chambre, ainsi que Kouha et Hakuryuu et Ali Baba et Aladdin, pendant que Kouen serait seul. Ils allèrent tous se reposer dans leur chambre, et Erza réunit le reste du groupe dans la salle principale. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à discuter :

"Vous croyez que la maître trouvera une solution ? demanda Lucy.

\- Je l'espère pour eux... répondit Wendy.

\- On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire confiance au maître. leur assura Erza.

\- C'est vrai. ajouta Natsu en mangeant. Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter !

\- En même temps tu ne t'inquiètes jamais de rien... dit Lucy.

\- Ça c'est bien vrai ! lança Grey. Par contre, Juvia, tu veux bien me lâcher ? J'étouffe."

En effet, la jeune mage de l'eau les avait rejoint et s'était collé au brun.

"Je ne peux pas Grey-sama. affirma la bleue.

\- Menteuse. marmonna le brun.

\- Dis Lucy, tu peux nous dire qui sont les personnes qui étaient avec vous ?" lança une voix. C'était Levy qui venait de parler. Elle venait d'arriver et de s'installer à côté de Lucy. Droy et Jett étaient juste à côté. La blonde lui répondit :

"C'est un peu complexe..."

Sentant le malaise de Lucy, Erza répondit à sa place :

"Nous les avons rencontrés en rentrant de mission. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde.

\- Ah bon ! lâcha Levy. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait d'autre monde, hormis Edolas bien sûr."

Erza fut surprise :

"Tu nous crois ?

\- Oui. Si vous leur faites confiance c'est qu'ils doivent le mériter.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas chercher dans un de tes livres Levy ? lui demanda Lucy.

\- Pourquoi ? Le maître ne sait pas comment les ramener chez eux ?

\- Oui. avoua Erza. Il a dit qu'il allait essayer de chercher. tu pourrais peut être nous aider ?"

La petite bleue réfléchit :

"Je vais essayer. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de trouver quelque chose.

\- Merci infiniment Levy ! la remercia Lucy.

\- C'est normal ! Sinon, racontez-nous un peu cette mission ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Plus ou moins... répondit Wendy.

\- Disons que nous avons arrêté les bandits... ajouta Lucy.

\- Donc on a accompli notre mission ! proclama Natsu.

\- Oui, si on oublie que Grey et toi allez encore déclencher une crise chez le maître car vous avez détruit la moitié de la ville ! le gronda Charuru.

\- C'est de la faute de Grey ! affirma le rose.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé ! continua le mage de glace.

\- Vous êtes responsable tous les deux !" clama Erza.

Les deux dangers ambulants se turent, de peur de se faire frapper par la mage en armure. Erza était assez en colère : le maître serait déjà suffisamment occupé par le problème de leur nouveaux amis, il n'avait pas besoin en plus des catastrophes de Natsu et Grey. Néanmoins, il faudra lui dire. Si seulement ses deux amis pouvaient être moins catastrophiques et plus appliqué dans leur mission ! Levy la tira de sa rêverie :

"Au moins ils n'ont détruit que la moitié de la ville... On peut dire qu'ils progressent...

\- C'est vrai... confirma Lucy.

\- Tout de même. intervint Erza. Natsu, Grey !"

Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes.

"Oui, Erza... commencèrent-ils. On sentait la peur émaner d'eux.

\- Vous avez intérêt de vous tenir à carreau pendant le séjour d'Aladdin et des autres ! D'une part pour l'image de la guilde mis aussi pour ne pas causer de problèmes au maître ! Si je vois la moindre dispute éclater, le moindre banc retourné ou la moindre ville détruite, vous aurez affaires à moi ! C'est clair ?

\- Très clair ! répondirent-ils en chœur et de peur.

\- Et bien on peut dire que vous savez vous faire respecter Mademoiselle Erza !"

La concernée se tourna vers la voix. Aladdin venait de faire irruption sur le banc, à côté de Levy. Le garçon lança à l'intention de la mage bleue :

"Je m'appelle Aladdin ! Et vous ?

\- Levy." lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Le Magi se tourna vers Erza :

"Dites Mademoiselle Erza, le petit rabougri va vraiment trouver une solution ?

\- Oui, sûrement ! déclara la mage rouge en paniquant. Mais tu dois l'appeler "Maître", sinon tu l'insultes !

\- Ba, je n'appelle déjà pas Ali Baba et les autres par leur titre royal ! Je ne pense pas faire exception !

\- Alors appelle-le au moins par son nom ! Il s'appelle Makarof. continua Erza.

\- Si vous y tenez... dit Aladdin, peu convaincu. En tout cas j'aimerais bien apprendre à mieux vous connaître !"

Il se tourna vers Wendy :

"On va commencer par toi ! Quel âge as-tu ? Où es-tu née ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ?" questionna-t-il la jeune fille sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Il continua à interroger Lucy, Grey, Levy, avec toujours autant de jovialité et de soif de connaissances. A ce spectacle, Erza sourit. Décidément, ce garçon lui plaisait de plus en plus.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 bouclé ! Je suis heureuse, cette fic est devenue ma fic avec le plus de chapitre ! Je ne pensais pas un jour publier une fic aussi longue (et il n'y a que 5 chapitres... Je suis vraiment heureuse pour un rien !) ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et au plaisir de vous retrouver pour le prochain ! ^^**

 **Et un grand merci à coronadomontes, ChibiLorelei et guillox23 pour leurs reviews ! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour l'attente ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais la flemme et des pannes d'inspiration ont retardé l'écriture de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer : Magi appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka-sama et Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

Kougyoku réfléchissait. La chambre que le maître leur avait concédé était plutôt jolie et semblait confortable. Bien sûr, on était loin du luxe des chambres du palais impérial, mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Hakuei était sorti voir son frère, sûrement pour parler avec lui de leur mère. Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient tous ici, Gyokuen pouvait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait de l'Empire. Seul Koumei était resté là-bas. Kougyoku espérait que son frère réussirait à empêcher Gyokuen de faire du mal à l'Empire. Mais, une angoisse montait en elle. Elle avait peur pour son frère. Elle avait peur que Gyokuen profite de leur absence pour se débarrasser de Koumei, qui avait toujours été un habile politicien. De plus, elle avait désormais la voie libre pour détruire leur monde. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle à cette idée. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle ! Pas parce que ce nouveau monde l'horrifiait, mais parce qu'elle avait peur pour sa maison. Elle essaya de se calmer : s'angoisser n'allait pas résoudre la situation ! Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle voulait descendre pour voir ce qui se passait. Visiter la guilde lui changerait probablement les idées. Et puis, elle voulait discuter avec la fille aux cheveux bleus de tout à l'heure. Quel était son nom déjà ? Javia ? Jugia ? Ah oui, Juvia ! Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Un brouhaha infernal y régnait, comme lors de leur arrivée. Elle se demanda tout de même comment ces gens pouvaient-ils supportés tout ce bruit. Elle chercha du regard des visages familiers, mais n'en trouva aucun. Elle essaya donc de s'aventurer entre les tables, quand elle fut interpellé :

"Hé ! Tu es une des nouvelles ?"

Kougyoku se tourna vers la personne. C'était une jeune femme brune et plutôt belle. Ses cheveux étaient long et ondulés. Il y avait un tonneau entre ses jambes, mais ce qui choqua le plus la princesse, c'était sa tenue. Elle ne portait qu'une simple brassière. C'était à la limite de la décence ! Kougyoku répondit en bégayant :

"Je ne suis pas vraiment nouvelle, je n'appartiens pas à la guilde...

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?

\- Et bien...

\- On s'en fiche Cana. l'interrompit un homme. Elle est très jolie, ça nous suffit !

\- Je suis d'accord. continua un autre homme. Viens t'asseoir avec nous ma jolie.

\- Je n'y tiens pas... tenta de répondre la pauvre princesse.

\- Mais si viens !

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée...

\- Parce que tu ne bois pas ? Viens quand même !

\- Je...

\- Elle vous a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée !" la coupa une voix.

La princesse se tourna. Kouha venait de se poster à ses côtés. Le jeune prince continua :

"Si vous embêtez encore ma sœur, vous aurez affaire à moi. Compris ?"

Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent de rire.

"Tu crois vraiment nous effrayer ?

\- Moi si j'étais vous je l'écouterais. intervint la dénommée Cana. Ce jeune homme n'a pas l'air de rire."

Les deux grommelèrent, puis retournèrent à leurs verres et à leurs discussions. Kouha se tourna vers Cana.

"Merci pour l'aide.

\- Pas de quoi ! Surtout que j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis responsable de cette petite dispute."

Le prince se tourna cette fois vers sa sœur.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de descendre seule ? On ne connaît personne ici, c'est dangereux !

\- Je suis désolée mon frère. balbutia la jeune fille. Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec quelqu'un... Mais attends... Toi aussi tu es descendu seul !

\- Oui mais moi c'était obligatoire ! Il fallait que je laisse Hakuryuu et Hakuei seul ! tenta de se justifier le jeune prince.

\- Bien sûr ! Toi tu as une excuse ! répliqua en boudant la jeune fille.

\- Ça va... Au moins il n'y a pas eu de problèmes majeur. Mais à qui voulais-tu parler ? demanda Kouha.

\- A la fille aux cheveux bleus que l'on a vu en entrant.

\- Celle qui a sauté sur le brun exhibitionniste ?

\- Oui... Juvia je crois...

\- C'est bien elle. intervint Cana. Elle n'est pas ici. Elle doit être dans sa chambre. Tu devrais aller voir. C'est la première à gauche.

\- D'accord merci beaucoup. la remercia-t-elle timidement.

\- Pas de quoi ! Vous pourriez juste me dire vos prénoms en remerciement ?

\- Si tu veux... Je suis Kouha Ren, troisième prince de l'Empire Kou et elle c'est ma sœur, Kougyoku Ren, huitième princesse de l'Empire.

\- L'Empire Kou ? Jamais entendu parlé... répondit Cana perplexe.

\- C'est normal." se contenta de lui dire Kouha.

Le jeune prince se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur.

"Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre de cette Juvia ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Je peux me débrouiller seule." le rassura-t-elle.

Soudain, les deux jeunes gens furent interpellé.

"Kouha, Kougyoku ! Venez-nous rejoindre !"

Aladdin était installé à une table, en compagnie d'Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Wendy et une jeune fille qu'ils ne connaissait pas. Le frère et la sœur se dirigèrent vers la table de Magi. Celui-ci riait aux éclats et expliqua à ses amis :

"On apprend à se connaître. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

\- Je voulais discuter avec quelqu'un, désolé. déclina poliment Kougyoku.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! la rassura le jeune Magi. Et toi Kouha ?"

Le jeune homme réfléchit pendant un instant :il ne comprenait pas trop l'intérêt d'apprendre à tous se connaître. Lui-même connaissait à peine le prince de Balbad ! Il accepta tout de même : après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il s'installa à table, pendant que Kougyoku se dirigeait vers l'escalier. Elle fut interpellé par Aladdin :

"Pendant que tu y es, demande à Ali Baba et à ta famille de nous rejoindre !"

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, et monta les marches pour retourner dans la zone des chambres. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la chambre d'Ali Baba. Elle toqua et entra dans la pièce. Le blond était assis sur le lit. Il ne semblait rien faire de particulier.

"Aladdin voudrait que tu le rejoignes en bas... commença la princesse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il discute avec le groupe qui nous a trouvé. Ils apprennent à mieux se connaître. Du coup, Aladdin aimerait que tu le retrouves.

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup. lui répondit en souriant le prince de Balbad.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi."

Kougyoku sortit de la pièce, et alla tenir le même discours à Hakuei et Hakuryuu. Elle n'essaya pas avec Kouen. Connaissant son frère, elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas se mêler aux autres. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Juvia. Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita un instant. Et si la jeune femme ne voulait pas discuter avec elle ? La princesse prit son courage à deux mains et frappa. Elle ouvrit la porte timidement, et finalement entra. La pièce était recouverte d'affiches à l'image de Grey. Il y avait même un tapis et des peluches à effigie du brun ! La jeune mage de l'eau était sur son lit, en train de coudre une sorte de poupée. Kougyoku s'approcha légèrement, et annonça timidement :

"Pardon de te déranger...

\- Qui es-tu ?. la questionna Juvia.

\- Je suis Kougyoku Ren, la huitième princesse de l'Empire Kou.

\- Je ne connais pas cet endroit... Tu me mens ?

\- Non, absolument pas ! Je viens d'un autre monde. Des gens de ta guilde nous ont trouvés, mes compagnons et moi.

\- Qui vous a trouvé ? demanda la bleue méfiante.

\- Il y avait Lucy et Erza, ainsi que Grey. Il y avait aussi un garçon avec des cheveux roses et une fille à couettes, mais je ne me rappelle pas leurs noms...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. lui dit Juvia en souriant. Si Erza te fais confiance, alors c'est bon. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Et bien on pensait que le maître pourrait nous aider donc...

\- Je voulais dire dans ma chambre ! l'interrompit-elle en riant.

\- Ah oui pardon ! répondit Kougyoku confuse. Je voulais discuter avec toi...

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce serait à propos de Grey...

\- Tu es une autre rivale pour le cœur de Grey-sama ?!

\- Non ! s'empressa de répondre la princesse. Je voulais parler de votre relation !

\- Vraiment ? ajouta la mage menaçante.

\- Oui..."

Juvia se détendit légèrement, et invita la jeune fille à s'approcher. Kougyoku avança et s'installa sur le lit. Elle commença :

"Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui...

\- Ouiiiii ! la coupa Juvia. Je l'aime tellement ! Il faut dire qu'il est si parfait et si beau...

\- Mais est-ce qu'il t'aime ?" l'interrompit la princesse.

Juvia en resta muette. Elle ne savait que répondre.

"Et bien... Je sais qu'il en aime une autre...

\- Je suis vraiment désolée...

\- Mais bizarrement, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer. continua la mage. Et j'aimerais tellement qu'il m'aime en retour !

\- Je comprends. Moi aussi, j'ai vécu la même chose.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui... J'ai eu comme premier amour un roi. Il était plus âgé, et je savais qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous, mais je continuais à espérer. raconta Kougyoku. Je faisais tout pour qu'il me remarque."

Elle se stoppa, et continua avec rancœur :

"Mais lui, il ne voyait en moi qu'un pion pour pouvoir accéder à mon pays ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé et il faisait semblant pour que je crois en ses sentiments. Ça a été mon premier chagrin d'amour. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à oublier... J'y pense encore, même s je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. C'est pour ça que je te comprends et que je suis triste pour toi."

Le silence s'installa. Kougyoku avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Juvia, elle, restait sous le choc : la princesse avait vécu une chose horrible ! Elle dit timidement :

"Je ne connais pas cet homme, mais il est ignoble. Je suis heureuse que Grey-sama ne soit pas comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolée...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser !"

Le silence s'installa de nouveau : les deux jeunes filles ne savaient plus quoi ce dire. Finalement, la princesse lui demande :

"Alors tu es une mage...

\- Oui, je pratique la magie de l'eau.

\- Vraiment ? Mon djinn est aussi un djinn d'eau.

\- Ton djinn ? questionna la bleue d'incompréhension.

\- Oui. Dans mon monde, on peut explorer un labyrinthe et acquérir un djinn.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un labyrinthe ?

\- C'est un lieu mystique et dangereux où il y a d'immense richesse et un djinn.

\- Donc un djinn est une sorte de sort magique...

\- Pas vraiment. Un djinn est un support qui nous permet d'utiliser la magie. Du coup, les magiciens de notre monde ne peuvent pas avoir recours à un djinn.

\- Je vois... Donc ton djinn utilise l'eau. On pourrait faire des sorts combinés alors !

\- Peut être. Je ne sais pas si mon djinn fonctionne dans ce monde...

\- Tu sais te battre ?

\- Plus ou moins...

\- Alors on partira en mission toutes les deux, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oui... Je suis d'accord !"

Les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent la main comme pour celer leur nouvelle amitié.

"On va rejoindre les autres ? proposa la princesse.

\- D'accord allons-y !"

Et elles descendirent toutes les deux pour rejoindre leurs compagnons.

* * *

 **C'est ici que fini ce chapitre ! J'ai l'impression que cette fic n'avance pas du tout... Je commence à avoir de moins en moins d'inspiration et d'envie... N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce que j'écris est quand même bien, et si je n'écris pas pour rien...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Et merci infiniment à coronadomontes et guillox23 pour leurs reviews !**


End file.
